


About Damn Time

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Human AU, M/M, Road Trip, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: It's Summer, and Garrett is on the road with Sean, his long time best friend. He's been in love with him for as long as he can remember. Maybe it's about damn time he did something about it.





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).

> This is for the dear Autumn, for her birthday. Many happy returns xx

“What do you think?” Sean asked, pulling on the handbrake and looking out the window. “A good place to stop?”

Garrett’s eyes tracked the horizon, looking up and down the beach. It was surprisingly deserted, no sign of dark clouds rolling in, and the waves rolling into the shore looked decent.

“Yeah, looks good to me,” he agreed.

They unpacked the car, taking down their boards, towels, chairs and esky, setting up under a large umbrella. The sand was crystal white, and warm under Garrett’s feet. It was the start of what looked to be a perfect day.

Sitting in his beach chair, he admired the view as he slowly ate his sandwich. But it wasn’t the waves that had caught his attention, but rather the boy sitting opposite him. Sean had taken off his shirt; the sun was already beating down unforgivingly.

He’d never get sick of looking at the other boy, though he was always careful to flick his eyes past him when Sean felt his gaze and looked at him. But right now, Sean was staring out at the waves, tracking their movements, already picking out the best spots. It left Garrett free to drink him in; his beautiful tanned skin, the muscled stomach, the smattering of hair that covered his chest and moved further down.

Garrett fought back a blush as he glanced at the front of Sean’s board shorts. His cheeks heated as he dragged his eyes away. He couldn’t get too carried away. That created all sorts of… problems.

“Ready?” Sean asked.

Garrett looked back at him. Sean had finished his sandwich, grabbing his wet suit from the bag next to him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He scoffed down the last of his food, washing it down with a few gulps from his water bottle.

Sean beat him out there. Garrett watched from the beach as he sliced through the water, pulling on his own wet suit. It was still slightly damp from the day before, making it a nightmare to put on, and Sean was already sitting up on the board by the time he was grabbing his own and heading out there.

***

Many hours later, Garrett collapsed on the wet sand, a huge grin on his face. Sean fell beside him, laughing.

“God, my legs feel like jelly,” Garrett complained, feeling every single one of his muscles protesting. It had been worth it though. This protected cove had some of the best waves they’d been able to find on their road trip. They’d thrown themselves out there again and again, cutting through wave after glorious wave, feeling like the kings of the ocean.

“Same,” Sean agreed, pushing himself up onto his elbows with a groan. He looked out at the sea, looking more at peace than Garrett had seen him in a long time. Sean was like that. He needed to move, needed to exhaust himself and push his body’s limit to feel content.

His hair was tangled on top of his head in tight curls. Normally it was straight and sometimes fell in front of his eyes, but the combination of sun and the salt of the sea had curled it, bleaching it slightly as well. The look suited him.

It took him a few long moments to realise that Sean was looking back at him. It wasn’t until Sean ran a hand through his hair, that he even noticed. “Is there something in my hair?” Sean asked, sounding bemused.

“No,” Garrett said, panicking slightly. “Just, uh, it’s curly.”

Sean grimaced. “I know, it’s horrible.”

“It’s not,” he said immediately, flushing when Sean raised an eyebrow at him. “I uh, I think it looks nice actually.”

Sean studied him a few moments longer, lips turning up at one side. “Thanks? It feels disgusting though. I’d kill for a shower, honestly.”

“Me too,” Garrett agreed, relieved at the change of topic. “Next place we stop needs to have a shower block, for real.”

“Sounds good,” Sean agreed. “I feel like I have sand in all my unmentionables.”

The other boy got up and walked back to their stuff. It took Garrett a bit longer, his mind stalling as he imagined said unmentionables.

He shook his head, pushing himself up and trotting after Sean.

***

Sean had wrestled off his wet suit, hanging it over the back of his chair to dry. He was sitting in said chair, glancing up and down the beach, the beginnings of an idea glittering in his eyes.

“I know that look,” Garrett sighed.

Sean flushed a little. “That obvious, huh?”

“Yep,” Garrett said, pulling down the zipper of his wet suit and sighing as the constriction to his chest eased. It was fine when you put it on, but after hours of wearing the thing, you really started to feel it. He peeled it off, glancing back over at Sean. “Well?” He prompted. “Spill it.”

The other boy was giving him a funny look, but shook his head. “Right,” he said. “I was just thinking that it might be nice to sleep under the stars tonight, rather than in the van. Maybe build up a bonfire. What do you think?”

Garrett looked up the beach. There was certainly plenty of driftwood, enough to keep a fire going for at least a few hours.

“You know what, that sounds nice actually,” he agreed.

Plus, this was the first beach they’d come across in a few days without another soul in sight. Normally they found at least a few other people and sat around swapping stories, playing cards, and Sean pulling out his guitar, strumming along.

It was nice, but nowhere near as nice as the thought of having Sean all to himself.

“Cool,” Sean said enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and walking around, bending over to pick up a few pieces of driftwood. Garrett definitely didn’t watch him.

***

It only took half an hour for them to gather up enough wood for a decent fire. They’d had to work together to drag over a bigger piece; one that would burn for quite a few hours. Garrett got it started while Sean made some food for them. It was only sandwiches and chips, but sitting next to Sean made it feel like a feast.

“This is nice,” Sean said quietly, staring into the flames.

It was cosy. The sun was setting over the waves, the flames flickering in front of them, the air warm. 

“It is,” Garrett agreed. He glanced at Sean, entranced by the way the light flickered over his skin. After awhile, he noticed that Sean was smiling. “What is it?” He asked.

“You always watch me,” Sean said, eyes flicking towards him and then back at the flames.

Garrett felt his cheeks heat. “No, I don’t,” he objected, tearing his eyes away. His heart raced in his chest.

“Yeah, you do,” Sean murmured, sounding amused. The other boy moved his chair closer. Their knees brushed. Garrett felt a nervous lump in his throat, keeping him silent. “I don’t mind,” Sean reassured him. “I like it.”

Slowly, Garrett looked up at him. “You do?” He asked hoarsely.

Sean nodded. “I didn’t know what to think when everyone else bailed on us,” he mused.

Garrett bit his lip, looking down. All their friends knew. How could they not? Garrett could never tear his eyes away from Sean. “And then I realised, they wanted us to spend more time together.”

He said nothing, only squirming in his seat.

“You like me, don’t you Garrett?”

There it was. Out in the open. Finally.

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Sean brought a hand up, tilting up his chin, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. His face was close, closer than it had ever been.

Garrett held his breath, looking into his eyes, wild horses galloping through his chest.

Sean smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Garrett sighed. Perfect.

One kiss turned into two, then three, four, their lips meeting and brushing in the most amazing dance. Garrett moved closer, turning more fully so that he could kiss him harder, gripping his shoulders, the back of his neck, his hair, kissing Sean with all of the passion that he’d been hiding away for so long.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart. Sean looked wrecked, his hair was a mess, and his lips were bruised. Garrett squirmed a little at how hot he looked like this. He’d done that.

“God,” Sean whispered.

Garrett hummed his agreement, letting his hands drop, drifting down his back and settling at his hips. He gently guided the other boy up and over to one of their towels, spread out on the still warm sand. He laid down, pulling Sean on top of him so that he was draped over his body, every long, hard inch of him pressed against Garrett. He grinned, reaching up to grip Sean’s hair, tugging him down. Their lips met again, hungrier now, more insistent. 

The fire crackled and hissed in the background as they kissed the night away, making up for lost time, learning each other, leaving bruises up and down each other’s necks. 

It was everything Garrett had ever dreamed of.

And when, the next morning, they sent a picture to their friends of them together, smiling wide, everyone was thrilled.    


“It’s about damn time!”


End file.
